


En la oscuridad (saliendo/entrando)

by alexia18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drogas, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Secuestro, Supernatural - Freeform, Traición, Violacion, familia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia18/pseuds/alexia18
Summary: Años despues de la caida de la montaña clarke regresa para terminar lo que comenzonuevos enemigos, viejos amigos y antiguos rencores.





	1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado 5 años desde la caída de la montaña, 5 años desde la desaparición de Clarke, por supuesto que desde entonces se ha esparcido la leyenda de la poderosa Wanheda el comándate de la muerte la que quemo a 300 guerreros, la que sobrevivió y escapo de la montaña con vida, la única que fue capaz de destruir la montaña la cual ni siquiera su dorada comandante pudo destruir.

Lexa se encontraba en una reunión con los embajadores de los 13 clanes desde el último año ha habido paz lo únicos problemas que han ocurrido son pequeños robos y problemas con las importaciones y exportaciones con los diferentes clanes.  
Como siempre la mayoría de las reuniones no llegaban a nada el embajador de la nación del hielo se quejaba del retraso que paso con la nación de un barco, mientras que Kane aclaraba con la nación del desierto sobre las visitas médicas que se esperan para los próximos meses, Lexa solo escuchaba la reunión actual prometía mucho con respecto a los acuerdos. Cuando por fin termino la reunión todos se estaban despidiendo del comandante dando las gracias por la reunión, cuando un hombre de unos 40 años y una mujer joven que no pasaba de los 24 años entraron a la habitación sin invitación y peleando con los guardias mientras suplicaba la ayuda del comandante.

Comandante por favor se los suplico, le daré lo que quiera, pero no deje que nos lleve- gritaba el hombre desesperado mientras que los guardias lo sometían.  
¿Quiénes son y de que clan proviene? - exigió el comandante mientras que Indra mostraba una posición de alerta tomando un paso enfrente tomando al hombre de la cabellera de manera brusca.  
Mi nombre es León y ella es Clay no pertenecemos a ningún clan, pero por favor no deje que nos lleve are lo que sea-suplico el hombre con lágrimas en las mejillas mientras se mostraba aterrado.

¿de quién se supone que te tengo que proteger? - pregunto el comandante de manera autoritaria

De mi – resonó la una voz femenina que Lexa jamás olvidaría, en la ventana se veía a una persona totalmente de negro con la cara cubierta con una capucha y una pañoleta que le cubría parte de la cara dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos, unos brillantes ojos azul zafiro.  
Lexa estaba muy asombrada pues por supuesto sabia de quien se trataba durante varios segundos guardo silencio.  
La figura encapuchada trato de avanzar, pero un guardia se lo negó y fue entonces cuando se descubrió la cara y ahí estaba la chica de la que seguía enamorada, la chica a la que traiciono y dejo a su suerte la gran wanheda.

¿Me extrañaron? – pregunto Clarke con una sonrisa burlona dejando a todos los presentes muy sorprendidos  
El hombre empezó a suplicar nuevamente que no dejaran que Clarke se acercara a él ganándose una risa hueca de Clarke la cual se regodeaba con su miedo.

¿Por qué los buscas? – el comandante salió de nuevo dejando a Lexa en el fondo de su mente  
Bueno es una historia muy larga, pero él es un hombre muy malo que lastimo a personas que me importan así que estoy a qui para llevármelo- Clarke respondió si darle mucho importancia- además del hecho de que el no pertenece a tu pueblo o tus tierras tengo todo el derecho de llevármelo a menos por supuesto que quieras empezar una guerra contra mí - termino diciendo mientras se acercaba al hombre, pero nuevamente los guardias se interpusieron, pero esta vez con cierto miedo y mucho respeto pues sabían quién era ella.

Clarke les pidió de forma cansada- si no se mueven tendré que hacerles daño y la verdad quiero evitarlo- solo así dejaron el camino libre- además cuando sepas quien es y lo que a hecho tu misma queras quitarle la vida.

Tanto el hombre y la mujer empezaron a temblar y a suplicar hasta el punto de orinarse en los pantalones – ya veo que si me recuerdan -Clarke lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de ira y odio tanto que hizo que todo el mundo se paralizara incluso Indra una experimentada guerrera y general del comandante.

No… no sé de qué hablas- tartamudeo

Me hieres después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y lo que nos hicieron y de tantos que mataron nos olvidaste- esta vez Clarke hablo llena de rencor tomándolo por el cuello y aventándolo al otro lado de la habitación mientras que la mujer se encontraba en el suelo llorando.

¿nos? – aterrorizado pregunto y aparecieron 3 figuras encapuchadas más, detrás de él sabiendo quienes son el empezó a suplicar nuevamente.

Las 3 figuras encapuchadas lo tomaron y voltearon a ver a Clarke haciendo una pregunta silenciosa.

Está bien tienen 1 minuto para hacer lo que quieran con el solo no lo maten de ella me encargare yo después- los autorizo mientras ella tomaba asiento observando, solo habían pasado unos segundos y el hombre daba gritos desgarradores como nunca ninguno de los presentes había escuchado mientras que Clarke en la silla tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro disfrutando de los gritos del hombre.  
Todo el mundo estaba en silencio horrorizados tanto Lexa, Kane, Octavia y Lincon miraban desconociendo a la chica frente a ellos.  
Pasando el minuto Clarke se puso de pie y camino hacia sus compañeros los cuales la voltearon a ver inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto león se encontraba en estado catatónico hasta que Clarke se acercó lo suficiente y supo quién era.

León se empezó a reír de manera histérica – ya sé quién eres, la guerrera, la que nunca se rindió, la que siempre peleaba más que nadie más que nada la que juro que nunca romperíamos, pero… al final lo hicimos, te rompimos como a nadie -se burlo

Pero Clarke sabía lo que intentaba uno de los encapuchados saco una navaja e iba a cortarle la garganta, pero Clarke se lo impidió – tienes razón me rompieron, pero al final lo único que verdaderamente hicieron fu hacerme más fuerte y al final tampoco lograron lo que realmente querían.  
\- ¿según tu qué era eso? -

Ser como nosotros, pobrecitos tan desesperados por ser nosotros por llegar más haya que cualquier ser humano y no lo lograron ¿Cuánto no perdiste por tu inútil intento de ser como nosotros? Tu esposa te dejo y perdiste a tus hijos- Clarke se burló mientras león cambio su sonrisa burlona por una cara de terror – ¿Por qué crees que no las encontraste? - Clarke sonrió – nos divertimos tanto con ellos.  
León empezó a insultarlos cuando de repente saco un cuchillo e intento clavárselo en el cuello, pero Clarke no lo dejo sujetándolo de la muñeca antes de que el cuchillo tocara su carótida – solo morirás cuando tengas nuestro permiso- Clarke le rompió ambas manos antes de continuar- además… no quieres ver a chesaira ellos se mueren por verte incluso arregle todo para que tú y todos tus amigos los vieran están muy emocionados. -volviéndose a ver a sus compañeros Clarke saco un trozo de tela y se los dio – póngansela no queremos que se haga daño. En cuanto a ti- dijo tomando a la mujer por el pelo arrastrándola con ella- seré yo quien se encargue de ti.

Los demás miraban todo lo que pasa en estado de shock observando que la tela que Clarke les dio era en realidad una camisa de fuerza.  
Clarke se acercó a Lexa – lo olvidaba – dijo mientras sacaba algo de la misma bolsa de piel negra de la que había sacado la camisa- esto es para ti – y le entrego un libro sobre mitología, Lexa lo abrió y vio un mensaje escrito en la tercera página “nos vemos en tu habitación a media noche hay que hablar” del libro.  
Tanto Clarke y sus acompañantes tomaron a león y se acercaron al balcón desde donde saltaron para después desaparecer.  
Todos los presentes se asomaron al balcón esperando verlos en el suelo muertos, pero para su sorpresa no vieron nada. 

Media noche  
Lexa estaba en su habitación esperando la llegada de Clarke, pero por mucho que ella quisiera confiar en ella, en la reunión había demostrado que ya no era la misma chica que ella conoció así que tanto Indra, Octavia, Marcus y dos guardias de su entera confianza estaban presentes en su habitación.  
3 encapuchados aparecieron en la habitación del comandante.

Veo que trajiste compañía pequeño comandante-Clarke comento mientras caminaba por la habitación 

¿Cómo te atreves a insultar nuestro comandante? -pregunto Indra llena de ira mientras sacaba su espada.

Clarke solo sonrió como si fuera la reacción que quería provocar- veo que no cambias Indra- Indra se acercó a Clarke con la intención de someterla mientras Lexa miraba esperando descifrar las intenciones de Clarke.

Indra intento tomar a Clarke por el pelo, pero su esfuerzo fue inútil ya que Clarke como sin nada le arrebato a Indra la espada – estas envejeciendo -comento mientras inspeccionaba la espada.  
Uno de los guardias intervino o al menos lo intento ya que Clarke lo dejo en el suelo sin siquiera tocarlo y se rio – necesitas mejor personal pequeño comandante.

Lexa suspiro de manera exasperada -dudo que me hayas citado para jugar con mis guardias o para burlarte- Clarke sonrió dando a entender que esa era le reacción que deseaba de ella.

Tan cuadrada como siempre -sonriendo Clarke le devolvió la espada a Indra- pero tienes razón el motivo de mi visita a parte de lo obvio, vine a qui para que te unas a mi contra los hombres de la montaña de nuevo, aunque espero que esta vez sin retiradas cobardes.

Indra nuevamente mostro su intención de atacar a Clarke, pero Lexa le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Los hombres de la montaña ya no existen tú te encargaste de eso- por primera vez Octavia hablo 

Si bueno eso no es verdad solo mate a unos cuantos, existe otro bunker en las montañas del sur a 500 kilometros del clan del desierto y a comparación de los hombres de la montaña que yo asesine estos son mucho peores que ellos, ya que se han infiltrado en tus filas pequeño comandante y utilizan sus influencias para desaparecer a algunas personas al año para poder experimentar con ellos pero a diferencia de los que yo mate estos solo lo hacen para intentar hacerse es mejorarse para resistir mas "soldos mejorados" por así decirlo - Clarke caminaba por la habitación de Lexa mirando todo lo que le llamara la atención 

¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso? -Lexa la miraba con duda

Porque ello me mantuvieron cautiva por un año luego escape luego secuestraron a personas que me importaban y volví pero como se está haciendo costumbre me traicionaron y me mantuvieron cautiva por dos años más hasta que mate a la mayoría pero muchos escaparon y los estoy cazando y si la información que tengo es correcta existe al menos 2 bunkers mas donde hacen lo mismo y están en tu territorio y solo quiero matarlos para vivir en paz el resto de mis días así que estoy aquí.- respondió Clarke restándole importancia

¿sabes quién de los míos me traiciono? -Lexa irradiaba ira 

Pero Clarke saco una navaja lanzándola por toda la habitación pasando a centímetros de Lexa golpeado la pared detrás de Lexa causando que tanto los guardias como Octavia y Indra tomaran a Clarke hasta que escucharon un quejido d dolor los otros do encapuchados tomaron a un hombre que se encontraba pegado a la pared detrás de Lexa con su mano atorada entre la navaja y la pared, Clarke se libera de los guardias y camina hacia el hombre retenido por los encapuchados.

Bueno, bueno las ratas están saliendo de sus cloacas -Clarke retiro la navaja causando que el hombre gimiera de dolor

Embajador del clan del oso-Lexa lo reconoció mientras que los encapuchados lo catearon y le quitaron varias cosas-¿Quién más está contigo?

Nunca lo sabrán y tu bastarda -refiriéndose a Clarke -nosotros te hicimos como puedes hacernos esto, aun tienes opción únete a nosotros lo conquistaremos todo y tu podrás gobernar a quien quieras solo libérame.

Jaja después de todo crees que me uniría a ustedes me quitaron lo que más quería y ahora yo no solo se los quitare si no que los llevare con su antiguo amigo chesaira y lo mejor es que al final esta bastarda como me llaman será la que se quede con todo y me encargare de que estén vivos el tiempo suficiente para que vean como se los quito todo-Clarke miro a los dos encapuchados -llévenselo rastreen al resto los alcanzo en 10 -así los hombres se lo llevaron

¿pero que haces? nosotros nos encargaremos de el haz que lo traigan de vuelta-ordeno Lexa  
No de ellos me encargo yo personalmente- Clarke seguía mirando la ventana por donde habían saltado los hombres

No era una solicitud era una orden tráelo de vuelta-volvió a ordenar lexa

¿o qué? -reto Clarke acercándose lo suficiente para estar a centímetro la una de la otra, Lexa iba a responder, pero vio como los ojos de Clarke cambiaron hasta que el zafiro de sus ojos se convirtió en totalmente negro como el carbón. Clarke suspiro cerrando los ojos momentáneamente para calmarse- como sea la razón por la que estoy aquí es para ofrecer una alianza momentánea cuando terminemos con ellos ya veremos que hacemos. Habrá una reunión en 5 días en la frontera de tus tierra al límite de las tierras del clan del cielo espero verte ahí si te interesa estaré presente yo y otros líderes y señores de tierras lejanas que están como mi respaldo se firmara un tratado en el cual se especificara lo que le toca a cada líder… adiós-Clarke – y Kane dile a mi madre que pasare a verla.- y vuelve a desaparecer saltando al vacío.


	2. Capitulo 2

Dos días después de visitar al pequeño comandante Clarke estaba a kilómetro y medio del clan del cielo a solo una hora de encontrase con sus amigos y con su madre sería estúpido negarlo ya que, aunque quisiera negarlo su acompañante la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella esta nervosa incluso podría decir que un poco asustada por el reencuentro. Solo iba ella con un encapuchado mientras que los otros se habían adelantado con los prisioneros en la costa a la espera de ellos y el pequeño comandante.  
Nerviosa- se burló el encapuchado con una sonrisa que, Clarke le dio un ligero puñetazo en el brazo, aunque Clarke no la viera la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que esa sonrisa está ahí.

Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa hace mucho que no los veo -suspirando Clarke voleo momentáneamente a verla con una sonrisa nerviosa

No entiendo porque estarán felices de verte con vida-

Lo sé, es solo que ya no soy la chica que ellos conocieron ni tampoco la chica que ellos esperan si no todo lo contrario… cuando me fui no fue en buenos términos y conociendo lo prejuiciosos que son lo más   
probable es que muchos no me reciban bien estoy algo asustada- declaro mirando hacia delante 

Su acompañante solo suspiro – creo que te preocupas demasiado lo que pasara, pasara… -  
\- El preocuparse solo es una pérdida de tiempo- termino Clarke con una sonrisa- lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo Ema.

El o más bien la encapuchada se quitó el pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro y también la capucha dejando ver a una mujer de unos 27 años de piel aceitunada, ojos color miel, cabello negro quebrado que le llegaba hasta la cintura su estructura facial fina y cuerpo esbelto que con la vestimenta negra daba la ilusión de ser una chica frágil pero sus ojos al igual que los de Clarke mostraba una tristeza profunda.  
15minutos después Clarke se encontraba en la entrada del clan la cual se encontraba abierta con 4 guardias dos en cada esquina de la puerta los cuales al verlas tomaron sus armas quitándoles el seguro, pero sin sacarlas de la funda.

Cuáles son sus nombres, clan del que provienen y motivo de su visita- solicitó un guardia alto no mayor de 30 años

Mi nombre es Clarke Griffin del clan del cielo y estoy aquí para ver a mi madre Abigail Griffin- 

De inmediato uno de los guardias la reconoció el guardia que se veía mayor que los demás de unos 40 años blanco con barba y canas en el cabello 

adelante es un gusto volver a verte Clarke – Clarke lo miro confundida ya que no lo reconocía- no me conoces pero tú me sacaste de la montaña he esperado mucho por volver a verte y decirte lo mucho que te agradezco el que nos hayas salvado sin ti no había podido volver a ver a mi hija no conocer a mis nietos, cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a tus ordenes- el hombre lo sonrió- mi nombre es John y soy el líder de los guardias

Clarke le sonrió de forma agradable – es un placer conocerte John y no tienes nada que agradecer am… podría decirme donde se encuentra mi madre

Claro se encuentra en el área médica está al lado de la torre de energía azul tiene el símbolo de cruz roja-John respondió amablemente

Gracias-Clarke y su acompañante siguieron su camino y con forme avanzaban Clarke se dio cuenta que muchos la miraban se encontró con miradas sorprendidas, de miedo, nerviosas y de bienvenida también se dio cuenta que el clan había mejorado mucho ya no había casas de campaña improvisadas sino casa o cabañas bien construidas varios negocios de comida, ropa, herrería, carpinterías, etc. Su territorio creció casi el triple cuando llegaron al área médica vio que era un edifico de 5 pisos, llego a recepción y pregunto por su madre.

La que atendía era una mujer de edad avanzada la cual la llevo hasta la oficina donde se encontraba su madre.

Al entrar vio a su madre sentada frente a un escritorio viendo unos archivos en su tableta, la oficina era amplia tenía un gran ventanal tenía un pequeño librero detrás de ella con algunos libros.

Hola mama- saludando con la mano con un hola su voz sonaba pequeña, su madre de inmediato volteo a verla y ahí estaba su hija, su única familia, su princesa. Se puso de pie no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos veían pasaron algunos segundos eternos para ella en los cuales aprecio a su hija se veía sana tenía el pelo mas largo del que recordaba el cual estaba recogido en unas largas trenzas las cuales se veían bastante complicadas tenía algunas plumas entre ellas algunas colgaban en las puntas, vestía con unas túnicas negras las cuales se abrazaban a su cuerpo dejando ver alunas de sus curvas.

Cuando por fin reacciono corrió abrazando a su hija con fuerza- estas aquí, por fin estas aquí- repitió una y otra vez entre sollozos cuando por fin se separaron-¿Dónde has estado?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te quedaras? – pregunto rápidamente sin respirar.

Respira mama, es una larga, complicada y no muy feliz historia, le pedí a Kane que te avisara que vendría ¿no te dijo nada? - Clarke se separó de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla  
No, ha habido problemas con las radios y no hemos podido comunicarnos con ellos, pero de todas formas el estará de regreso en uno días ¿estuviste en polis?, ¿a que fuiste? - pregunto preocupada de que su hija guardará rencor al comandante.

Si, fui a hablar con el pequeño comandante sobre algunas cosas que están a punto de pasar-

Eso no suena nada bien ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada

Eso te lo cuento después, ahora dime que hay entre tú y Kane -pregunto con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que su madre se sonrojara.

Dios te sonrojaste- Clarke se burlaba de su madre con una enorme sonrisa una sonrisa que su madre no veía desde la muerte de su padre y eso la hizo muy feliz- dime te trata bien porque si no es así él y yo tendremos una muy seria charla 

Me trata muy bien y estamos bien – Abi le aclaro un una sonrisa- que tal si hablamos en lo que te hago un chequeo completo señorita

Mama estoy bien- 

No era una pregunta Clarke vamos- Abi cruzo los brazos hablando muy seriamente

Pero mama- la voz de Clarke sonaba como la de una adolescente que estaba siendo regañada y haciendo pucheros

Ema que estaba atrás de ella comenzó a reírse muy fuerte haciendo que Clarke y Abi voltearan a verla -nunca creí verte así jajá 

Abi voltio a ver a su hija haciendo una pregunta silenciosa “¿Quién es ella?”

Lo siento mama, ella es mi amiga Ema, Ema ellas es mi madre Abigail Griffin- Clarke las presento a ambas con orgullo

Es un placer – dijo Ema sonriendo extendiendo su mano hacia Abi la cual respondió de igual manera

Bueno señorita a usted también la checare y no quiero ni un, pero. -

La cara de Ema fue la misma que la de Clarke.

Clarke las llevo hacia un consultorio donde les pregunto- ¿quién va primero?  
Y de inmediato Ema señalo a Clarke la cual divertida solo negó con la cabeza - ¿Dónde me quieres?

Primero quítate la ropa –

Clarke de inmediato empezó a quitarse la ropa primero su camisa la cual era negra le cubría los brazos y en el cuello de la parte trasera tenía una capucha era de una materia sedosa y debajo de ella había una camisa de tirantes blanca la cual al quitarse dejo ver un vendaje que cubría sus senos cuando se quitó toda la ropa dejo al descubierto todas las cicatrices que tenía dejando a Abi horrorizada a la vista con miles de imágenes de su hija sufriendo.

¡Dios!!! ¿Qué te paso? - Abi se acercó con miedo de tocarla

¿Recuerdas la triste y larga historia? Bueno esto tiene que ver con eso- Clarke dijo con una mirada fría y una voz no dándole mucha importancia claramente no queriendo hablar de ello.

Abi continuo su cheque en silencio viendo el torso de su hija lleno de cicatrices y quemaduras, la más grande se encontraba a mitad de su espalda era de 10 centímetros de ancho, también tenía varias cicatrices que parecían hechas con látigo que le desprendió la piel estas le cubrían la mayor parte de la espalda, por enfrente pudo ver varias mas pero considerablemente más pequeñas tenía 2 en el hombro derecho 5 que rodeaban su abdomen el cual estaba muy bien marcado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo pero sin perder sus curvas, al terminar reviso a Ema la cual estaba igual que su hija llena de cicatrices al terminar con ambas ya era de noche durante ese tiempo hablaron de cosas como la coalición el ataque de Pike y sus lacayos, el comercio, etc. y al salir del consultorio Clarke vio a Raven, Bellamy, Jasper y Monty los cuales estaban sentado en el suelo frente a la puerta esperando que saliera.

De inmediato Raven se levantó al igual que Bellamy recibiéndola con un fuerte abrazo cuando se separaron Monty también le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras que Jasper le dio una mirada que para mucho parecería ser amigable, pero Clarke y Ema conocen bien ese tipo de miradas el tipo que está llena de rencor que esta enmascarada como amigable.

¿Cómo has estado princesa? - pregunto Bellamy sonriendo 

Ya sabes, y ¿ustedes como han estado? Por lo que mi madre me ha dicho les ha estado yendo muy bien -Clarke evitando la pregunta 

Si después de todo nos estamos adaptando muy bien – Monty dijo entusiasmado

¿Quién es ella? - pregunto Raven 

Uuhh ella es Ema, Ema ellos son Raven, Monty, Jasper y Bellamy- Clarke sonrió señalando a cada uno

Un placer en conocerlos -Ema dijo cortésmente son quitar la mirada de Jasper el chico no le agradaba

Es hora de la cena, vamos – dijo Abby guiándolos al comedor del hospital 

Todos siguieron a Abby conversando animadamente, lo primero que noto Abby al llegar al comedor y que todos se sentaran con sus platos rebosando de comida es que ni Clarke ni su amiga hablaban mucho, sino que dejaban que sus amigos hablaran y hablaran sin cesar sobre cómo han ido las cosas con los avances tecnológicos de Raven, no tocando mucho el tema de los Grounders ya que sabían que incomodaría a Clarke.

Después de la cena Abby dijo que era hora de dejar que tanto Clarke y su amiga merecían un descanso así que ella las llevo a su casa no tenía mucho adentro, pero contaba con una sala, cocina comedor, 2 baños y 2 habitaciones.

Al entrar y llegar a la sala Abby tomo la mano de su hija con delicadeza pidiendo con la mirada una respuesta a sus heridas y su larga y triste historia pero Clarke solo le da una sonrisa triste – mama sé que esto es difícil para ti y lo siento, siento haberme ido sin despedirme y no haberme comunicado con tigo en estos años y lo que más lamento es todo el sufrimiento que te e causado, nunca fue mi intención lastimar a nadie – Abby estaba sorprendida por la dirección de la conversación- y como bien sabemos la vida siempre me llevado a lastimar a muchas personas y sobre todo a ti y me disculpo -Clarke declaro bajando la mirada y dando una visión de arrepentimiento que nunca había visto su madre ni siquiera Ema quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos ante las declaraciones de Clarke ya que sabía que todo eso nunca ha sido realmente su culpa sino que como ella misma dijo nunca ha sido realmente su culpa si no más bien la vida siempre le da la opciones más difíciles de dejar morir a gente que ama o salvarlas con el precio de perder cada vez un poco de su alma… de su cordura; Clarke tenía la mirada más avergonzada que nadie había visto y hombros caído mientras caía de rodillas frente a su madre.

Abby callo junto a su hija abrazándola con fuerza mientras susurraba que “no tiene por que disculpase “pronto la voz de Abby se volvieron sollozos mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.  
Cuando por fin se separaron Abby le dijo a Clarke que una de ella tendría que dormir en la sala, pero Clarke le dijo que no les importa compartir habitación, cuando Abby le dio las buenas noches a ambas mujeres las dejo solas para ser acomodaran al igual que unas prendas para que las usaran al dormir.

¿estás bien? - pregunto Ema mientras se sentaba junto a Clark a la orilla de la cama 

Si… solo algo … no se abrumada- dijo suspirando 

Todo estará bien, no estás sola nunca más ¿de acuerdo? - Ema le sonrió mientras sostenía su mano 

Clarke solo le sonrió – hay que dormir, algo me dice que mañana será un largo día.

Al día siguiente Ema despertó con Clarke dormida en su pecho, así que no se movió, ella sabe que Clarke no duerme mucho así que decido quedarse así hasta que ella misma se despertara que solo fue hasta 2 horas después que ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa perezosa mirando a Ema.

Buenos días ¿Cuánto llevas viéndome dormir? – Clarke dijo sin moverse de su lugar

¿Quién dice que te estaba mirando?, tenemos que hacer algo con ese ego tuyo- Ema bromeo con una sonrisa sincera

Cuando ambas se levantaron ya eran las 12 de la tarde Abby les había dejado el desayuno junto con una nota donde decía donde se encontraría ahora su desayuno estaba frio pero ambas aun asi se lo comieron en silencio, cuando salieron de la casa se dirigieron hacia la oficina central de conferencia donde decía la nota que se encontraría.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que había más guaridas y la mayoría eran Grounders lo que significaba que el pequeño comandante había llegado antes de lo esperado al llegar a la oficina de conferencias vio que se encontraba Lexa, Indra, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Abby, Kane y Monty, también había otros guardias que no reconocía.

Te estábamos esperando- Lexa hablo – íbamos a despertarlas, pero Abby insistió en dejarlas dormir. Espero que con todos aquí puedas explicar bien lo que deseas de nosotros y exactamente como obtuviste la información de los hombres de la montaña y exactamente como planeas desacerté de ellos.

Al ver a Clarke entrar a la habitación por fin pudo ver el rostro de uno de los encapuchados que se habían infiltrado en polis y no era lo que esperaba.

Clarke y Ema notaron como los recién llegados inspeccionaban a Ema y ambas sonrieron ante eso, lo que también notaron fue a cierto guardia que pertenecía a la gente del cielo el cual tenía algo peculiar que de inmediato reconocieron.

Eso me parece bien pero primero que nada voy a pedirles algo -Clarke dijo volteando a ver a Raven y a Monty – necesito que chequen sus comunicaciones todas las que tengan sin acepción algo me dice que están interferidas puede que no todas, pero si algunas- Clarke dijo mirando al hombre que identifico el cual de inmediato se puso nervioso

Si es así como sabemos que no fuiste tú – el hombre dijo a la defensiva

Sabes para ser un espía no sabes cómo mantener la calma- Ema se burlo

El hombre de forma rápida saco su pistola y apunto a Clarke en la cabeza abrazándola por el cuello -muy bien estos es lo que pasara saldré de aquí y ella está bien, si cualquiera interfiere la matare

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos los guardias no hicieron nada todos sabían que si por su culpa Clarke salía herida el comandante o Abby (la canciller) los matarían o les harian la vida imposible

Rou cálmate baja el arma podemos hablar de esto – dijo Abby intentando mantener la calma


	3. capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por cualquier error.

Tu y yo sabemos que saldré de est… -no logro terminar de hablar cuando Clarke le dio un golpe e en el estómago, logrando que la soltara y tomándolo de la cabeza azotándolo en la mesa, dejándolo caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Clarke se arrodillo junto a el cuerpo y empezó a buscar algo que delatara su verdadera identidad, pero no encontró nada.

Atalo y vigílalo – Clarke le dice a Ema – se están preparando más rápido de lo previsto nos iremos esta noche.

Monti podrías empezar con la revisión de sus comunicaciones -Clarke decía mientras sacaba algo de sus túnicas- con esto será más rápido detectar con quien se estaba comunicando -dándole una memoria USB.

¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a dar órdenes?, seguramente vinieron por ti- grito un guardia que no conocía.

Pero Clarke lo ignoro mientras Lexa le hacía señales a uno de sus guardias para que lo sacaran.

Después de unos momentos volvió a hablar -Adelantare todo habla con los otros y avisa. Comandante vendrás conmigo y tú también Kane prepárense no tomara más de una semana así que espero y estén listos en 6 horas- caminando a la puerta dijo sin voltear- Raven ven conmigo.

¿A dónde vamos? - Raven pregunto mientras la seguía 

Hace tiempo diseñe un sistema de vigilancia muy efectivo que le ayudara con este tipo de intrusos-

¿y que tipo es ese? -

De los que vienen a matarlos -

Raven solo la guio hasta la central de seguridad al llegar Clarke conecto a la computadora una segunda memoria 

¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Raven

Esto es un seguro algo así como un antivirus, pero con esteroides cuando alguien intente entrar de nuevo esto implantara un gusano que me mandara una advertencia y enviara una señal a mi satélite con la cual podemos ver sus ubicaciones actuales, básicamente un virus en un antivirus- Clarke contesto sin mirarla y tecleando el código para la instalación.

¿Tú lo creaste? – pregunto sorprendida

Eso quisiera tengo amigos muy inteligentes- Clarke contesto retirando la memoria – pero no tanto como tu – Clarke le sonrió - ¿cómo estás? sé que no ha sido fácil y que probablemente estés muy moleta conmigo así que dime lo que sea que realmente hay en esa hermosa cabeza tuya 

No se de que hablas, obviamente estoy enojada porque te fuiste, pero solo eso – Raven dijo sin mirarla a los ojos

Muy bien, ¿quieres venir a conocer mi lugar? - pregunto Clarke con una sonrisa sincera – apuesto que un cambio de vista te gustara piénsalo tienes 5 horas 30 minutos.

Después de 4 horas todo el mundo estaba listo para salir, aunque tanto el comandante como Indra se resisten ante la idea de ir ya que eso implicaba dejar su territorio y se encontraba preocupada de que todo fuera una trampa para que Clarke se desasiera de ellos y dejar sus tierras ante intrusos desconocidos que claramente existían. Al final el comandante tuvo que arriesgarse dejando a cargo a Tito alegando que era tiempo de que lo pequeños sangre nocturna conocieran mejor lo que significa ser el comandante, tito por supuesto se opuso rotundamente pero el comandante no le dio opción.

Abby le pregunto a Clarke porque no podía ir ella llevando la discusión a el mismo lugar que siempre una pelea donde se resignó con las palabras de Clarke “Eres el canciller te necesitan aquí, además de que Kane es más diplomático que tú y hecho de que te guste o no aquí necesitan mano firme y Kane no es exactamente el más estricto necesito que entiendas que estoy haciendo lo mejor para todos, además del hecho de que tanto Indra como el pequeño Comandante confían mas en el que en ti eso m ayudara a firmar un tratado con ella cuando esto termine te doy mi palabra de que te llevare a conocer mi casa y a alguien muy especial, pero tienes que confiar en mi” 

Antes de salir Clarke le dejo muy en claro a Bellamy que si algo pasaba la contactara con un dispositivo que le dejo a Monty y que si le pasaba algo a su madre tendría un mayor problema que una guerra.

Al final Clarke se dirigió a su pueblo con Ema, Indra, Lexa, Raven y 10 guardias Grounders a los cuales Clarke investigo a fondo.

Todos caminaban en silencio después de 10 horas de camino por fin llegaron a TONDC Lexa pidió que esperaran en lo que se encargaba de algo.

Después de 2 largas y placenteras horas de descanso, Lexa por fin termino de dejar sus ordenes claras a uno de sus mas confiables hombres a cargo de la ciudad, por supuesto que antes de hacerlo Lexa pidió confirmación de que su persona de confianza fuera realmente de confianza a Ema.

Dia y medio después de su partida de TONDC, Clarke por fin decidió que era hora de descansa pues solo le faltaba medio día de camino para llegar a la mitad de su destino.

Todos acamparon en una colina en la cual tenían la vista al mar y estaban muy cerca de un pequeño claro, algunos guerreros estuvieron cazando durante el viaje, cazaron 3 conejos y un ciervo.


	4. capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por cualquier error.
> 
> CUALQUIER SUGERENCIAS ES BUENA.

Todos acamparon en una colina en la cual tenían la vista al mar y estaban muy cerca de un pequeño claro, algunos guerreros estuvieron cazando durante el viaje, cazaron 3 conejos y un ciervo.

Todos se encontraban descansando y platicando junto al fuego mientras disfrutaban de una cena muy bien merecida   
Tanto Raven como Octavia se había acercado mucho a Ema sobre todo Raven quien estaba tratando de sacarles historias vergonzosas sobre Clarke o cualquier cosa sobre la vida de Clarke antes de que se volvieran a encontrar, pero no había tenido nada de suerte sobre eso, pero se estaba llevando muy bien con ella ya que comparten ciertos rasgos muy similares en sus personalidades.  
Lexa, Indra y Kane solo comían en silencio sentadas junto con el resto de los guardias, mientras que Clarke se encontraba refrescándose en un claro que se encontraba cerca.  
A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban preparados para continuar y comenzaron su camino a la reunión, habían pasado 6 horas de camino cuando decidieron dejar que los caballos descansaran un rato.  
Todos bajaron de sus caballos y empezaron una fogata para comenzar a cocinar lo que cazaron.  
Mientras uno de los guardias de Lexa se encargaba de eso los otros comenzaron a hacer un reconocimiento del área para asegurarse de estar a salvo cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte Grito que venía de la zona norte de donde se encontraban.  
De inmediato todos se pusieron en guardia mientras corrían a ver cuál era el problema, cuando llegaron encontraron a uno de los guardias muerto en el suelo con el cuello cortado.

Quédense aquí y protejan a su comandante- ordeno Clarke – Em, vamos – Clarke y Emma se fueron corriendo rastreando a los responsables.

No voy a quedarme aquí a esperar a que ataquen vamos con ustedes- dijo Lexa no dejando opción, pero Clarke tampoco le dejo ninguna elección a Lexa.

Si te matan, no solo morirás, sino que también mataran a toda tu gente y todo lo que yo he hecho y he pasado será por nada, así que te quedas con tus guardias y se acabó- dijo Clarke dejando muy claro su punto cuando estaban a punto de salir corriendo – si le pasa algo a ella los mato.

Con esas palabras todos rodearon a Lexa de manera protectora, incluso Raven se encontraba en el centro de todos junto con Kane y Lexa.  
Clarke y Emma lograron rastrear a los intrusos que por las huellas y el rastro que trataron de ocultar, pero no lo suficiente ya que lograron saber que eran dos y que se encontraban ocultos en los arboles mientras observaban y apuntaban con un rifle a Lexa y a su gente.  
Tanto Clarke como Ema subieron increíblemente rápido casi inhumanamente rápido y sorprendentemente silencioso. Cuando llegaron ha ellos los desarmaron y los dejaron caer desde 30 metros de altura, haciendo que cayeran justo detrás de Lexa y su gente, los cuales al darse cuenta de inmediato los acorralaron y quitaron el resto de sus armas mientras los intrusos los cual por fin lograron ver eran de chicos no mayores de 20 años un chico de color alto y delgado con el rostro magullado el cual estaba vestido con ropa color gris y un chica vestida de la misma manera solo que ella era bajita, morena, tenía un horrible corte en el rostro y ambos chicos estaban quejándose por el dolor.

Clarke y Emma saltaron de la misma distancia logrando caer de pie sin ningún esfuerzo de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que ambos intrusos son enviados por los hombres de la montaña del sur.  
Bueno, bueno miren que nos trajo el desino – dijo Ema mientras observaba a la mujer y se acercaba para bruscamente tomarla del cuello haciendo que de inmediato soltara un gemido de dolor, pero manteniendo su cara sin emoción.  
Mientras que Clarke miraba al hombre inspeccionando su nuca donde tenía una marca parecida a una quemadura con forma de circulo.

Hay que amarrarlos, ya estamos muy cerca -Clarke amarro al hombre de ambas manos con una soga mientras que Ema hacia lo mismo con la mujer.

Los interrogaremos cuando lleguemos, ya estamos cerca-

No Clarke, ni siquiera sabemos si hay más y si los hay entonces, esto puede ser una trampa- Lexa se para frente a Clarke impidiéndole el paso -tenemos que sacarles la información de una vez por todas y resguardarnos por un tiempo para ver si no aparecen más de ellos y así poder terminar con ellos antes de que informen sobre la reunión o antes de que nos embosquen si hay más de ellos por ahí, solo piénsalo si nos llevan a ti o a mi tendrán una gran ventaja -Lexa ordenando que sus guardias se interpusieran en frente de Clarke y Ema.

Tenemos que tomar el riesgo, además en caso de que no te dieras cuenta no tengo ninguna intención de que me lleven de regreso– argumento Clarke.  
Clarke sabía que Lexa tenía razón y que tenían que interrogarlos lo antes posible, Clarke sabe que ellos son solo peones, pero los necesita.

 

Aun así, ella sabía que tenían que continuar y llegar a su destino, pero también sabía que Lexa no sedería.

Tenemos que continuar, incluso si ella dice la verdad- Ema sonaba frustrada ella tenía un plan y los guardias del comandante se estaban interponiendo.  
Mira comandante podemos discutir todo lo que quieras, pero tenemos que empezar a movernos, tenemos un horario y si no lo cumplimos, los demás líderes no volverán para hacer el pacto. - Clarke dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar mientras empujaba al prisionero, pero antes de que incluso pudiera dar 5 pasos Lexa se interpuso en su camino.  
Clarke soltó un gruñido fuerte y dijo- ¿te sentirías más cómoda si tu gente lleva a los prisioneros? - pregunto con fastidio.  
Lexa acepto, Ema estaba totalmente en contra de que los guardias de Lexa se llevaran a los prisioneros, pero, pero Clarke la convenció de que si no lo hacían no avanzarían y que tenían un tiempo límite como para perderlo discutiendo.  
20 minutos después de que Clarke le diera a la gente de Lexa los prisioneros, fueron emboscados por 20 personas vestidos igual que los prisioneros.

 

Se encontraban a unos 50 metros de salir de espeso bosque cuando fueron acorralados por 20 hombres…


End file.
